Standing at the Door
by LovelySpiral
Summary: "How troublesome, Sasori thought. Why isn't he back yet? He always comes back. But I can wait." SasoDei. Deidara leaves in a fit of rage, and soon Sasori realizes he has to take the matter into his own hands.


"I'm sick of you," Deidara pressed his hands to his forehead. "And I'm leaving, yeah."

He'd planned this moment. His life was about to change. He was giving up his love (whatever it was) and a roof over his head.

Sasori... Deidara was almost afraid to look at him. Would Sasori be upset? Would he weep for him to stay? No, he would stay calm and cold... and he hadn't heard. He was still tinkering away.

Deidara had to stuff his fist in his mouth from shrieking. "Sasori," he tried, his voice rasping. His lover hadn't even noticed him sobbing last night, had he? "Sasori!"

Sasori looked up at his lover. "What?" He said, his mind on his new project. How was one to incorporate mechanisms like that? He was skilled, but he wasn't a miracle maker, Sasori thought grumpily. "What is it, brat?" He finally looked up to see Deidara.

Sasori was quite surprised to see the fury on Deidara's face. "Why do you have your bag?"

"Because I'm leaving you, because all you care about is yourself! You don't love me, you don't want me at all, and..." Deidara flung open the door. "I doubt you'll miss me when I'm gone, yeah. But I will be that boy crying in the corner, because _no one wants him."_

With a slam of the door, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"He left you? He didn't say anything! Where is he?" Kisame gasped, almost knocking the drinks off the table. Itachi glowered at him. "Careful, love."<p>

Konan sighed. "I can't say I wasn't expecting it. He had been looking so sad. Did anyone notice he cut two inches off his hair? He loves that gorgeousness of his, why would he cut it? And dye it. It's much darker now."

They all stared at her. "How the hell did you notice something like that?" Hidan scowled. "Stalker."

"Women are generally more caring and attentive than men," Konan said, taking Nagato's hand. "Deidara should've dumped you a long time ago, Sasori. It took him two years? Shoulda left in two weeks." Nagato shot her a look, but he didn't say anything.

"I never wanted him to be with me, but the brat insisted." Sasori said, eyes on the table. A heart had been etched in. _B and L forever. _

"Cold!" chortled Hidan. "But she's frigging right! Deidara's sexy, he should get some arm candy."

"What about me?" Kakuzu said.

"You're friggin beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's late." Kisame said, "Let's go, Itachi. Can't leave the little brother home alone too long!"<p>

"He's sleeping at Suigetsu's." Itachi said. Kisame froze. "What? He's with my student?"

"Yes. For quite a while now." Itachi smirked. "It's sweet. Suigetsu claims he wants to marry him."

"WHAT? They're only sixteen!" Kisame flapped his arms and ran to the car. Sasori trudged up to Itachi. He didn't look up, just kept looking at his scuffed up shoes.

"Going to win him back?" Itachi asked softly.

"No. Why should I?" Sasori gave him a dark look. "He was an insufferable idiot. He was too young, too brash... Only eighteen, Itachi. He knows absolutely nothing about the world. He was right. I don't love him, I don't want him. He's better off on the streets. Just tell me when you find him stripping on sidewalks."

Itachi's mouth was a thin line. If Itachi was a doll, his eyes would be pure, cold onyx, Sasori thought.

Kisame pulled up, and Itachi jumped inside the car, still giving Sasori a wicked glare.

"He really does deserve better," Itachi spat.

* * *

><p>A year, three months, and two days since Deidara left. He could count the hours and the minutes, too, but... He isn't back yet.<p>

He expected the blonde to be punctual. He was late, late, so late - Why had he left in the first place? He always comes back.

Three days.

How troublesome, Sasori thought, why isn't he isn't back yet?

_But I can wait._

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Sasori!"<p>

Deidara had been humming under his breath, but he froze at the chorus. Slowly, painfully, he turned -

And hid, for there were his old friends, wishing his old lover... Why had they picked here? Why? Why not some fancy place?

"Dei, darling, grab that happy table? Nothin better than turning forty, eh?" Simon, one of his co workers, asked as he sped by.

"No, can't Ari do it, yeah?" Deidara whirled, looking for the girl. "Ari, take that table for ten dollars?"

He watched her go over, a small voice saying to him, _You should have done it. _

* * *

><p>He sat, tugging at his fingerless gloves. He was freezing, dripping wet, he had nowhere to go - he was ready to shoot a baby. Come on, who else wasted their time sitting at a bus stop?<p>

"Deidara."

He knew that voice like the back of his hand. He looked at the sleek red car and almost bit his tongue with envy. Then he looked up into the man's eyes.

"Sasori, yeah?" Oh, how pitiful he sounded. He wanted to throw himself into Sasori's arms, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't.

"About time you showed up! Your girlfriend's been shivering here for so long!" A small boy said accusingly. His mother flushed, and dragged him onto the bus, which had arrived just in time.

"Let's get you home." Sasori said quietly. "Brat."

And Deidara could not stop the tears.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's a bittersweet ending?

I, personally, love that piece with Hidan.


End file.
